Khonon Dorai Aen
Khonon Dorai Aen (230.AD-Present) is the former president of the People's Republic of Ashaeko'Ronan Tsu and current leader of the terrorist organization, Ookanarii Sool. He is infamous for being a vicious, sadistic, militaristic dictator and for his limited abilities over the laws of physics. Appearance 'Early Life' Born in Sovanak, Tohrvora prefecture, Aen was born into a socially outstanding family of politicians. As a child, he lived in a happy household, but was troubled by the state of society in his area. Tragically, at a very young age, he lost his youngest sister to a bungled home invasion that turned violent. With this came years of counselling that lasted into his adolescence. He was enrolled in the Tohrvora Academy of Law, from which he graduated with honours. He started a career in politics after applying as an intern for the local prefect and was later elected himself for the job. He also became a regular stand in for the contemporary vice-president of the republic, a job in which he gained much experience that he would apply in later years. Many years later, he became president after the former left office due to personal issues, and Aen was one of the only candidates chosen due to increased public hysteria at the threat of terrorism. Presidency Deposition Ookanarii Sool The Thousand Years of Terror Battle of Vorskoan 'Military Career' Pre-Election Post-Election The Terror Vorskoan Post-Terror 'Powers & Abilities' Many of Aen's abilities, such as mimicry, telepathy and regeneration are common for Aktinians, but his abilities have been artificially enhanced throughout his military career and time with the Sool. Many of his other abilities were acquired the use of scientific means that were developed thanks to the assimilation of many technologically proficient civilizations into the Republic. Gravitational Manipulation Aen has several billion nanoscopic devices distributed throughout his body that are capable of manipulating gravitons by boosting his telekinetic abilities, combined with his electro-magnetic manipulation abilities. He applies this as a means of lifting objects he could not usually manipulate with his telekinesis by nullifying gravity around the object in question. In addition, he can also use it to crush, twist and break objects when he fully applies his mind. Aen also uses it to vastly increase his jumping distance and height, combining with his density shifting ability that allows him to survive the impact at the end of high-altitude jumps. Certain elements nullify this ability, but they are very uncommon. One example is Tridometrium3. an element native only to the planet Konarov II. Energy and Thermal Manipulation Using a method similar to the "gravitonics" mentioned above, Aen can also control electricity and high-wavelength radiation. Using this ability causes damage to his body, such as the creation of cancerous cells and tissue damage, but due to his regeneration abilities, he is able to withstand it for long periods. Thermal manipulation is a somewhat misguiding term, as he does not manipulate heat, he manipulates the frequency of an object's molecular vibration. This allows him to cause a chemical reaction and alter an object's state. For example: He is able to melt an steel door by increasing it's vibration to the point where it becomes a liquid, that has the side effect of increasing it's temperature radically; or he can lower the vibration of liquid molecules in a lifeform, solidifying it. Density and Mass shifting Using his thermal manipulation abilities in addition to his regeneration capabilities, Aen can increase his density in order to withstand substantial physical punishment; or decrease it in order to traverse objects of already low density, also making use of his telekinesis to insure he does not fall through the floor. Similarly, he can use these same abilities to increase and decrease in size, but to a limited extent in both cases. Increasing his density also allows him to throw much more damaging punches and, apparently, cause earthquakes. Physical and Vocal Mimicry Tsu naturally have the ability to mimic voices, but Aen is capable of a much wider range of sounds thanks to a device implanted at the base of his neck, just above the sternum. This is also useful for echolocation in dark caves, using his highly sensitive ears. The application of sub-molecular regeneration (dictated via telepathic intervention) allows Aen to morph body parts into a variety of shapes and forms, including melee weapons (density shifting is generally required here), firearms (energy manipulation plays an important part in this) and other utensils. A full body conversion is also possible, albeit time consuming, for infiltration missions. Senses Tsu sensory organs are similar to those of mammalian species, but theirs are slightly more developed to cope with their environments. By regional variation, these senses receive different level of priority. The higher the need for each sense, the more developed it is over the course of evolution for this specific variation. Aen shares this trait, except his senses were stimulated to artificially develop to a higher level than any Tsu variation. This can ''be a weakness as over-stimulation of his senses can result in a number of side-effects, including vertigo, temporary (or permanent) deafness and blindness, etc. Due to the nature and implications of his abilities, he has no use for pain-receptor neurons, and so is able to disable them at will. Teleportation Aen's gravitonics have another use: opening micro-wormholes. These wormholes are no larger than a molecule, but require immense power to generate. Using his other abilities wisely, Aen ''can ''create these, but has little use for them beyond personal transportation. To achieve the transportation goal, he must apply his telepathy to astroproject, a process in which his consciousness and mind leave his body, but remain as energy, and then convert his body and anything he wishes to transport with him into energy via thermal manipulation. The energy is conducted through the wormhole into a pocket dimension about 1/16th the scale of this dimension. Once his mental projection has reached the desired location in the pocket world (referred to as "Estcher Domain"), he can open another wormhole to the prime dimension. Once he travels through it, he can reassemble his body on a molecular level, facilitated by the power output he receives from the wormhole. He can then repossess his body and resume it's natural functions. The dis-assembly process takes approximately 0.36 seconds, the transportation time is variable dependent on the distance he wishes to travel and reassembly takes 0.42 seconds. Telepathy and Telekinesis Both of these abilities are granted by a region of the brain that is undeveloped in most species that increases synaptic output. Thanks to this, thoughts and images can be broadcast similar to how a radio transmitter functions. This has some possibly malicious applications as the process can be used to cause hallucinations or even outright control a person by altering their perception of reality. Concentration of thought on a specific location can supply sufficient force to actively manipulate space in the desired location. With the enhancements he has received over many years, Aen no longer needs to concentrate as much as others do, allowing him to further weaponize it. He is also capable of copying, replacing and/or removing information contained within a person's mind via bio-chemical alteration and can assimilate it in order to assist in infiltration missions. He can also concentrate his own mind in order to astroproject using the same method. He cannot inhabit living lifeforms, no matter whether or not their mental capacity is lesser than a sapient being, but he is able to inhabit corpses with an intact synaptic network. From there, he can control the body like a puppet with telepathy but cannot engage in overly complex tasks. He will generally use this to his advantage if he cannot repair his body properly at the time. Near Invulnerability Aen's regenerative and density-manipulating abilities play a major part in this. His body can still be damaged or even destroyed by objects of higher density than his own, sufficient force applied to weak spots or even incineration. But due to the fact that he can regenerate from practically nothing, he cannot be stopped permanently via these means. His remarkable tolerance for pain has little to nothing to do with this, but it certainly provides an advantage when fighting opponents without the same level of tolerance. Sub-Molecular Regeneration Cellular regeneration is a basic ability for Tsu. It involves the stimulation of cells to mitoses via the introduction of nutrients and energy accumulated by the body ether through ingestion of matter, or by artificial means. In most cases it is rather rapid, but death can still occur if, say, the brain was damaged to a certain extent or the body can no longer assimilate nutrients and energy. Aen's enhancements take this a step beyond, making his cellular regeneration molecular. Technically speaking, the actual molecules are not the result of molecular division, but rather the creation of new molecules thanks to a meta-element (developed recently by a scientific endeavour with the Xaxan'Opsi Autocracy in a mutual benefit alignment) present in Aen's bloodstream that copies the atomic structure of the molecules in question and generates new ones. The generation process involves the molecular structure of the meta-material (referred to as Vrytonium Azulate) stealing sub-atomic particles from local space and re-configuring and altering them into the required molecules. Once enough molecules are accumulated, the are used to build more complex structures, later forming cells, tissue, bones and organs, muscle and other materials present in the Tsu body. In the case of a full-body regeneration, these components are assembled into an inoperative corpse that is activated via electro-synaptic stimulation upon completion. All in all, the time the body takes to regenerate depends on the scale of the operation. The regeneration of a limb would take little under a minute whereas a "body-job" would take hours, even days. While the body is being rebuilt, Aen must remain as an astral projection. Because the process requires a large chunk of his bio-molecular structure intact in order to regenerate, he always has several husks on standby should the predecessor body be rendered totally inert. When he needs them, the husks mould themselves into forms dictated by Aen. He then deposits a large amount of bio-matter to create a new husk. Acrobatics and Strength Given his ability to manipulate his body structure to serve purpose, Aen has greatly increased strength, agility, speed and flexibility. His strength is also backed by his telekinetic and density-manipulating abilities. His bone structure is multi-jointed, allowing him a great deal of freedom to contort himself. At lower densities, he is capable of high-speed movement and locomotion, and at higher ones, his resistance is greatly increased. Thanks to his regenerative abilities, fatigue is not a major issue. 'Weaknesses' With all of his abilities, Aen has little to no physical weaknesses that can't be compensated for. However, many of his abilities can inflict great physical trauma and other forms of damage on macro and cellular levels, if used for extensive periods. While these are compensated for by his other abilities, there are occasions in which the damage is too severe and he must ether start a full-body repair or create a new one to inhabit. In addition, his own personality is a flaw that can cause issues as his temper is rather volatile, which can lead to a lack of concentration. On another note, he also has an allergy to certain spices and has a recurring cold that limits his awareness for about a Anroskii day (32 hours) that flares up about every 70 days. Most of Aen's abilities can be nullified by environmental factors (e.g. he cannor regenerate in temperatures close to -30°C), but interference from specific energy sources tend to cause more issues. 'Personality' Aen's personality has gone through several phases throughout his life and has been largely influenced by events. When he was a child, he was energetic, excitable and somewhat eccentric. Upon reaching puberty, his behavior changed radically, more so than what is considered natural: He became cold, distant and occasionally aggressive. This persisted until he reached the age of 67, at the start of his adulthood. At this point, he began to act more like he did as a child, if not a little less excitable and sympathetic. Upon graduating from the University of Law and Government and joining the High Administrative Office, he started to slip once again into his adolescent self's mind state. Upon exceeding the HAO, he rose to political recognition for his pseudo-militaristic view of current social difficulties. Presidency In a letter to the current president Ornokaz Geronsky, he cited several socio-economic issues in his home province, referring to the lack of medical care for less fortunate citizens and the high death-by-murder rates as abhorring. When Ornokaz had ended his presidency prematurely due to stress and family issues, he had the powers of diplomacy and military administration bestowed on Aen, who later secured more until he was elected. At this point, he maintained a warm relationship with his supporters. When his relationship with a young female minister was revealed, public and media pressure started to take it's tole quickly. He began displaying violent tendencies and started to suffer from paranoia. This reached his height when he decided to dissolve the senate with the backing of several large organizations. Upon doing this, he adopted all powers and began to exercise them with great aggression. Several wars going on at the time began to tax his limited patience and so he ordered heavy military strikes on civilian areas on several worlds and purged dozens more when they displayed unrest over his new regime. When his first child was born, he ceased the majority of his hostile actions, showing a definite sense of familiar priority. Deposition Upon being deposed by the military, he was exiled to Ksorvak Ima, where he was sentenced thirty-five years in a penal colony. After hearing of the death of his daughter about five years later, his mind slipped completely. He became actively hostile towards all forms of life, be they Tsu or animal, in the penal colony and managed to escape after a month of holding out against special operations forces, an event that caused a form of PTSD later on in his life that persists to this day. When he finally managed to find a civilized world, he encountered his cousin, Eskilo Torodoshef, current leader of the Ookanarii Sool Self-Interest Militia. After negotiating with Eskilo for control of the militia, Aen began researching advanced techno-militaristic developments, ultimately leading to his acquisition of the majority of his present-day abilities. The many procedures involved in this left him with deep emotional scars due to the traumatic nature of the operations. The Terror When he returned to his homeworld, he attempted to make peace with his nephew, current leader of the republic. He negotiated a pardon for his actions, but failed to secure a firm place in government and so retaliated with terrorist attacks on behalf of the Sool. This display came to be a default for explanations of his personality by media: charismatic, yet treacherous and somewhat of an explosion-nut. When the Sool stumbled across the world of Vorskoan, populated by a fractured pre-spaceflight species know to them as Exinjo, they immediately began a military campaign in order to obtain resources. When confronted with issues such as uprisings, Khonon would simply have all involved shot on sight and would deny even the most basic rights to certain Exinjo, based solely on his preferences. He also actively committed two genocides of up to 200m people each, with the youngest victims of the purges being under a year old. The Campaign continued for another fifteen years, claiming dozens of other planets and uncountable numbers of lives. Present Day All of the previous events have helped shape Aen's personality. His behavior is somewhat more refined today than previously. He is an energetic, polite and hospitable person casually, but his tactics are aggressive and he does not respond well to threats and acts of aggression, taking them as "insulting". He is an elitist and does not take kindly to those who fail to achieve what he calls "a decent level of ability as a subject", referring to absolute devotion and unquestioned loyalty to him. He is also a high-level sadist, preferring to cause as much pain on a social, physical and mental level as possible for subjects that do not even remotely fit into his paradigm and all those who oppose him. His general response to aggression by foreign military is to disable them, secure and confiscate their natural, artificial and miscellaneous (slaves and information) resources. He does not rush into conflict unless he is in a very deep state of anger or depression, preferring to calculate and form strategies. He has a habit of making use of his mental capabilities to torture or control the lesser-minded and openly encourages his loyal followers and members of the Sool to commit crimes considered vile by the civilization they are oppressing. 'Relationships''' Category:Characters